Karena Kucing?
by Raffa Agustin
Summary: Full of lemon, no flame please


Disclaimer : i don't own Naruto

* * *

Saat aku berjalan ditengah keramaian, mataku teroaku pada wanita yang sedang bermain dengan kucing liar dengan wajah tersenyum bahagia, saat itulah, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku menghampirinya dan bertanya padanya.

"Kau suka kucing?" tanyaku padanya.

"Hah? Ya, sangaaat sukaaa." Dia menjawab dengan wajah riangnya.

Saat itu, rambut pinknya yang panjang, dan mata emeraldnya yang indah menatapku langusng.

"Aku mempunyai banyak kucing dirumah." Kataku sambil mengelus kucing yang dia pegang.

"Oh ya? Berarti kamu orangnya penyayang dong, biasanya laki-laki yang suka kucing itu penyayang loh." Dia berkata dengan polosnya.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali, aku Kakashi Hatake." Kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Sakura Haruno." Jawabnya dengan manis sekali, aku melihatnya memakai baju seragam sekolah S.

"Kau sekolah di Sekolah K ya?" Tanya Sakura padaku dengan lembut.

"Ah, iya." Jawabku kaget.

"Waah, orang-orang disana kan keren-keren." Ucapnya. "Ah, aku harus pulang, sampai jumpaaa."

Dia berlari meninggalkanku, mungkin dia sedang terburu-buru, aku lupa menanyakan nomor teleponnya, bahkan aku tidak tahu apakah dia sudah mempunyai pacar atau belum, aku sangat bodoh.

Setelah itu, kami sering bertemu ditempat yang sama, yaitu ditempat dimana kucing liar itu berkeliaran.

"Sakura, mau lihat kucing-kucingku?" tanyaku sambil tidak memandang wajahnya Karena malu.

"Memangnya boleh?" Tanya Sakura dengan lugu.

"Tentu saja." Jawabku tersenyum.

Akhirnya kami pergi menuju rumahku, aku tinggal sendirian di rumah, karena kedua orang tuaku sangat sibuk, jadi mereka selalu ada diluar negri.

"Waah, rumahmu besar sekali." Ucapnya yang tercengang melihat rumahku, memang, siapa yang tidak tercengang melihat rumahku yang begitu besar.

Aku mempersilahkannya memasuki kamarku, dan dia duduk dibawah dekat mejaku, di kamarku memang banyak kucingnya, dia sangat asik bermain dengan kucing-kucingku.

Akupun asik memandang wajahnya yang sedang bergembira itu, dan saat itu, naluri priaku sangat tidak tahan melihat pahanya yang mulus itu, akupun memberanikan diri mendekatinya, ketika wajahku dan wajahnya mendekat, dia terkejut dan wajahnya memerah, itu membuatku semakin menginginkannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, sejak pertama kali bertemu." Ucapku padanya.

"Aku…juga menyukaimu." Dia menjawabnya, tentu saja itu membuatku sangat senang, karena perasaanku terbalas, aku tidak segan-segan menciumnya.

Aku mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, sangat terlihat Sakura belum bisa berciuman, aku mencium bibirnya dengan sangat lembut, dan aku membuka mulutnya memakai lidahku. Saat mulut Sakura terbuka, aku mulai menjelajah mulutnya, dan aksiku membuat Sakura mendesah.

"Hhmmm…Ngh.." desahannya membuatku makin bangkit.

Perlahan aku memgng pundaknya, dan tanganku mulai memasuki bajunya, aku sangat kaget Sakura tidak menolaknya, aku melepas Bra nya dari dalam, ketika berhasil kubuka, puttingnya sudah menonjol di seragamnya, aku sangat ingin menghisapnya, tapi kutahan, karena aku ingin menikmati aksi ini.

Perlahan kuremas buah dadanya dari luar baju, sambil mencium leher dan telinganya.

"Ah~..Ngh…" desahannya benar-benar manis, aku makin bersemangat, kuberanikan diriku untuk memasuki tanganku kedalam bajunya, dapatlah kugenggam salah satu bukit kembar itu, kuremas-remas perlahan dan kumainkan ujungnya yang sudah mengeras itu.

"Ngh~~…aaahhhh…~~" dia mendesah panjang, desahan yang hebat, adikkupun sudah berdiri karena desahan itu.

Lalu aku membuka baju atasku dan membuka seragam atas Sakura, tubuhnya sangat indah sekali, aku mencium buah dadanya yang sudah mengeras itu, kumainkan ujungnya dengan lidahku, rasanya sangat manis dan kenyal.

"Ah~~…yaaaaah..~~~" dia mendesah, aku yakin perasaannya sedang melayang saat ini, karena aku bisa merasakan, rambutku sedang dijambak lembut olehnya.

Setelah puas kumainkan buah dadanya, aku membuka roknya, dan melihat dalamannya sudah basah. Aku tersenyum dan Sakura memasang wajah yang malu-malu tapi mau, seperti kucing.

Aku menyentuh kewanitaanya, dan itu membuatnya kaget, aku memandang matanya dan Sakura mengangguk mengizinkanku menjelajah bagian itu, lalu kubuka celana yang sudah basah itu, kulihat daerah kewanitaannya yang merah itu, lalu kujilat dengan pelan.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh…Ngh…~~ yeessss…" desahannya membuatku makin lapar. Aku menjilat seluruh bagian itu, ketika aku sedang menjilatnya, kucingku memperhatikanku, dan dengan iseng kusodorkan wajah kucing ke daerah kewanitaan milik Sakura, kucingku mengendus daerah itu dan menjilatnya.

"Aaaahhhh~…Nghhh…aaaahhh…!" desahan Sakura makin kencang, mungkin karena lidah kucing kasar, aku menyingkirkan kucingku dan menggantikannya dengan jariku, kumasukan dua sekaligus.

"Aahh…Kaka…shi…" dia menyebut namaku sambil mendesah, merdu sekali.

Kumainkan jariku disana, kukeluar masukkan jariku sambil kujilati daerah itu, dan seketika otot Sakura mengejang.

"Ngh..! Aaahhh!..Kakashi…teruuuss..~~~ yeess…yeeesss…aaaahh!" Sakura mengeluarkan cairan pertamanya, kujilat cairan itu, rasanya sangat manis.

Aku melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sedang menikmati klimaksnya, wajahnya sangat manis, aku jadi ingin melihat ekspresinya ketika dia mengulum adikku.

"Sakura…" panggilku dengan lembut, aku memegang tangan Sakura dan menyentuhkannya pada adikku yang sudah membesar.

Sakura sangat memerah wajahnya, tapi Sakura mengangguk pelan, dan membuka celanaku dengan sendirinya.

Dia membaringkan tubuhku dengan lembut, lalu dikeluarkannya adikku olehnya, ketika dia meremasnya dengan tangan mungilnya itu.

"Ugh…" aku mendesah pelan, dan adikku berdenyut-denyut.

Sakura mencium adikku dengan sangat lembut, lalu dia membuka mulutnya, aku sangat kaget Sakura mengerti hal ini, tapi ketika dia memasukkan adikku dalam mulutnya.

"Aw…Aw aw…Sakura, Sakit…jangan digigit" kataku pada Sakura.

"Haaa? Ini bukan untuk digigit?" dia bertanya dengan sangat polos.

"Hhhh, bukan…begini caranya." Aku mengajarinya, kulingkarkan telapak tangannya diatas kepala adikku, dan adikku mengeluarkan cairan putih sedikit, cairan itu membantu melicinkan telapak tangannya, dia terus menerus mengusap adikku, lalu dia menggenggam adikku dan mengocoknya dengan lembut.

"Aaahh~~…Ya, Sakura…seperti itu..hhmmm.." kataku sambil mendesah.

Sakura meneruskan kegiatannya, lalu aku membangkitkan setengah tubuhku untuk mendorong kepala Sakura mendekati adikku.

"Katamu ini tidak boleh digigit." Katanya dengan polos.

"Ikuti instrukturku." Kataku.

"Buka mulutmu, tahan gigi-gigimu memakai mulutmu, lalu hisap." Kataku, dan dia mengikutinya, dia sangat jenius, dia dengan cepat mempelajarinya.

Sakura terus menerus mengulumku.

"Aaah!...yesss~~, Ngh…..Saku…ra…Aahhhh.." aku sangat menikmatinya.

Sakura juga menggunakan lidahnya untuk memanjakanku, lalu aku merasa akan mengeluarkan kimaksku.

"Aaahh…Sakuraaaa!...Nghh….Aaaahhhhh!" keluarlah cairan kedalam mulut Sakura, dengan wajah polosnya dia menelan semua cairanku, membuatku ingin langsung memeluknya.

Kubaringkan tubhuhnya dibawahku, dan kubuka pahanya lebar-lebar, lalu kumasukkan adikku kedalam daerah kewanitaannya, dia kesakitan, dia terus menerus mencengkram punggungku, karena kami melakukannya di lantai, aku memaju mundurkan tubuhku dengan irama yang pas.

"Ngh…Kaka~shi…lebih cepat…~~" pintanya sambil mendesah.

Akupun mempercepat iramaku.

"Aaahh…ah…ah…ah…ah..~~~ Ngh…Yeess, ka..ka…shi~…lebih dalaam…lebih…Ngh…keraasss.." pintanya ditengah-tengah desahannya.

Akupun memperkeras enjotanku dan mendorongnya lebih dalam, aku merasakan aku akan klimaks lagi kali ini.

"Ngh…ah…ahh…aaahh..Sa..ku..raa…aku akan..Ngh…" kataku sambil menggenjotnya.

"Kakashi..aahh~~ aku juga..Ngh…" katanya yang otonya mulai mengencang.

"SAKURAAA~~~…Nghhh…aaahhh…" desahku yang memanjang tpi terus kegenjot, karena Sakura belum mencapai klimaksnya.

"KAKASHIII…Aaaahhhhhh~~~~~…Nghhh…ah..aaahhhh…" desah klimaksnya yang sangat indah.

Setelah kami melakukan itu, kami membungkus tubuh kami dengan selimut, dan kamiun tetap berada di lantai sambil bercerita-cerita.

"Ah, Kakashi lihat." Kata Sakura menunjuk kearah kucing di taman.

"Hahahaa, ternyata kucing bisa merasakan rangsangan juga kalau melihat manusia melakukan itu."

* * *

bagaimana? hehehee, maaf yah kalau g bagus,


End file.
